GOSTAR DO AMOR - Misericórdia.
thumb|left|346px Hebraico: hésed, palavra que designa uma ampla gama de qualidades, como o indicam suas diversas traduções, tais como: bondade, benevolência, favor carinhoso, bondade misericordioso, misericórdia1. HUMILDEMENTE - Humilhar-te. Caminhar humildemente. Quando os homens caminham com Deus, Gênesis 5: 22; 6: 9, põem sua vida em harmonia com a vontade divina. A humilhação desta passagem prove do Hebraico: tsana, que na forma em que aqui se acha aparece só uma vez. Além do significado de humildemente, esse vocábulo implica com circunspeção, com precaução, cuidadosamente. O desenvolvimento de uma íntima relação com Deus é o propósito da verdadeira religião: As cerimônias externas só têm valor se contribuem a esse desenvolvimento. Mas devido a que com freqüência tem sido mais fácil praticar um culto externo do que mudar as más tendências do coração, os homens sempre têm estado mais dispostos ao culto de cerimônias que ao cultivo das graças do espírito. Tal foi o caso dos escribas e fariseus a quem reprovou Jesus. Eram muito minuciosos para calcular seu dízimo, mas descuidavam o mais importante da lei: a justiça, a misericórdia e a fé Mateus 23: 23. Fazer justiça, e amar misericórdia é proceder com retitude e bondade. Estas virtudes afetam nossa relação com nossos próximos e resumo o propósito da segunda tabela do Decálogo ver comentário Mateus ''22: 39 a 40''. Humilhar-te ante teu Deus é viver em harmonia com os princípios da primeira tabela do Decálogo ver comentário Mateus 22: 37 e 38. Isto inibe nossa relação com Deus. O amor expressado em ação com respeito a Deus e a nossos próximos é bom. É tudo o que Deus requer pois o cumprimento da lei é o amor Romanos 13: 102. PORQUE - 'Uma Ordem Impossível. ''Não vos vingueis a vós mesmos, amados, porque esta escrito: A Mim ''Me pertence à vingança; Eu é que retribuirei, diz o Senhor. Pelo contrário, 'se o teu inimigo tiver fome, dá-lhe de comer; se tiver sede, dá-lhe de beber; ''porque fazendo isto, amontoarás brasas vivas sobre a sua cabeça. Não te ''deixes vencer do mal, mas vence o mal com o bem. Romanos 12: 19 a 21. '' '' Como seria o mundo se as pessoas levassem em consideração os conselhos de Paulo sobre a vingança? Como seria se as pessoas escolhessem viver pelos princípios da mansidão, em vez dos princípios do orgulho e autodefesa? A conclusão é óbvia. Não seria o nosso mundo. Seria o Céu. E sendo que nunca veremos o mundo nesse estado perfeito antes da segunda vinda de Jesus, cada um de nós pode começar a experimentar isto aqui e agora. O ponto de partida sou eu. Como cristãos, por muito tempo temos esperado que uma nova reforma comece em outro lugar. Muitos de nós estão esperando que a reforma comece de cima para baixo em alguma outra corporação importante. Esse modo de pensar está totalmente equivocado. A reforma bíblica não começa assim. Começa com indivíduos que entregam o coração a Deus e se dedicam a viver os princípios do reino de Deus em sua vida diária, aqui e agora. A reforma começa ''comigo. '' '' Bem, você deve estar pensando, isto é impossível. Não posso alimentar e cuidar de meus inimigos. Tal ordem está além de minhas forças. Você está certo. Você não pode fazer isto. Mas Deus pode, se estiver disposto a permitir que Ele viva em sua vida, através do poder do Espírito Santo. Oh, como Ele deseja abençoá-lo hoje! Como Ele deseja libertá-lo de seu eu natural e abençoá-lo com a mansidão de Cristo. Oração: Querido Pai, hoje desejo que Tu entres em minha vida e faças por mim o que não posso fazer por mim mesmo. Ajuda-me a não revidar aqueles que me trataram mal. Dá-me força para partilhar Tua bondade com eles. Dá-me a graça de vencer o mal com o bem3.' ' ' ' Herdarão a Terra ' ' ' ' ' ' ''' '''Receberão a terra por herança. Salmo 37: 11. Os pobres de espírito têm de receber as riquezas do reino dos céus; os mansos têm de receber a terra por herança. É evidente que não são os mansos quem agora possuem a terra, senão os orgulhosos. No entanto, a seu devido tempo os reinos deste mundo serão entregues aos santos, aos que aprenderam a virtude da humildade Daniel 7: 27. Finalmente, disse Cristo, os que se humilham, os que aprendam a mansidão, serão engrandecidos Mateus 23: 124. Os mansos''' ''disse Jesus herdarão a terra''. É fato histórico que as pessoas que tiveram autocontrole, tinham seus instintos, impulsos e paixões sob o controle da disciplina, pessoas que foram verdadeiramente grandes. A Bíblia diz sobre Moisés o maior líder e legislador que o mundo conheceu: ''Moisés era um homem muito manso, mais de que todos os homens que havia sobre a terra. Números 12: 3.'' Moisés não tinha um caráter aguado, não era uma ameba que não podia erguer-se e tornar-se firme; podia ficar corado de ira, porém a tinha sob controle e se pronunciava no momento adequado. O autor de ''Provérbio diz: '''''O que domina seu espírito é mais forte do que o que domina uma cidade. Provérbios 16: 32. A falta desta qualidade derrubou Alexandre o Grande, que num ataque de fúria incontrolado, em meio a uma orgia, arremessou a lança contra seu melhor amigo e o matou. Não pode guiar outras pessoas se não guia a si mesmo, não pode servir aos outros se não se submete a si mesmo, nem querer controlar os outros se não se controla a si mesmo. Se a pessoa se submete ao perfeito controle de Deus obterá esta mansidão que permitirá herdar a Terra. Está claro que a palavra praüs quer dizer muito mais que somente a palavra manso; está claro no texto, que não temos uma palavra adequada no português para traduzir perfeitamente, ainda que a palavra pacífico se aproxime. A tradução completa desta bem aventurança poderia ser: Ah! A bem aventurança que se indigna sempre a seu devido tempo pela causa devida, e não ao contrário, e que tem sob seu controle, porque está submetido ao controle de Deus, todo instinto, impulso e paixão, e que tem a humildade de reconhecer sua própria ignorância e debilidade: porque tal pessoa é soberana entre os seres humanos5.'' O Messias mostra que a nova ordem do Reino de Deus promete a terra a tais pessoas. Esta é uma característica dos regenerados. Uma alusão as profecias de 'Daniel 7: 27, que fala da esperança da vinda do Messias, no Reino de Deus sobre a terra e de uma nova ordem social. Na citação de ''Salmo 37: 11'' temos idéia que Deus removerá da terra os inimigos de Israel6. '''Herdeiros da Terra. ''Porque o Senhor Se agrada do Seu povo; Ele adornará os mansos com a salvação. Salmo 149: 4. A economia política terrena está baseada em segurança e poder. Não está numa quantidade infinita de riquezas. Como resultado, homens e mulheres, em todos os lugares, lutam para obter sua parte ou, falando honestamente, mais do que a sua parte. Os resultados da agressão e egoísmo humanos são vistos em todo lugar. Nação luta contra nação no cenário internacional, enquanto indivíduos batalham por posição na escala corporativa. Parece que a herança dos mansos não seria grande coisa. A recompensa final de Jesus foi a cruz. E muitos dos Seus fiéis seguidores foram perseguidos, aprisionados e levados a morte. Os jornais diários parecem contradizer diretamente a sentença de Jesus de que os mansos herdarão a Terra. O ponto de vista terreno parece estar posicionado a favor da lei darwinista da selva: a sobrevivência do mais forte. Mas as realidades aparentes não são as únicas realidades. Não são as realidades definitivas. A promessa da terceira bem-aventurança está no futuro. 'Os man'''sos... Herdarão a Terra, no final de todas as coisas Mateus 5: 5. Não será a Terra que conhecemos atualmente, com destruição, egoísmo e poluição. Será uma Terra restaurada a sua condição edênica. Será uma Terra na qual não haverá mais tristezas, funerais ou hospitais. Será um planeta que verdadeiramente valerá à pena. Como Isaias diz: '' '' Então, se abrirão os olhos dos cegos, e se desimpedirão os ouvidos ''dos surdos; os coxos saltarão como cervos, e a língua dos mudos canta''rá; pois águas arrebentarão no deserto, e ribeiros, no ermo. A areia esbraseada se transformará em lagos, e a terra sedenta, em mananciais de águas. Isaias 35: 5 a 7. Não apenas as características físicas da Terra serão diferentes, mas também seus cidadãos. A mansidão será uma característica de todos. Apenas os que têm como característica a mansidão herdarão a Terra7. NOTA ADICIONAL DE MATEUS CAPÍTULO 7 ' ' ' ' Nos escritos dos eruditos rabínicos se encontram numerosos paralelos com os ensinos religiosos e morais apresentadas por Jesus no Sermão do Monte e em outras passagens. Corresponde perguntar: Até que ponto depende um do outro? A maioria dos eruditos Judeus do século XX afirmam que em boa medida Jesus dependeu das tradições Judias das escolas rabínicas de seu tempo. Em 1881 T. Tal Een Blik in Talmoed em Evangelie, Amsterdam afirmou que os ensinos morais apresentadas no NT aparecem sem exceção no Talmude, e que o Talmude foi à fonte da qual os Evangelhos tomaram seus ensinos morais. Um estudo judeu mais recente pretende que em todos os Evangelhos não há nem um só ensino de ética que não tenha seu paralelo no AT nos livros apócrifos, ou na literatura talmúdica ou midrásica do período próximo ao de Jesus. José Klausner, Jesus de Nazaré, traduzido por Herbert Danby ao inglês e publicado em 1925, p. 384. Afirma que Jesus não apresentou quase nenhum ensino ético que fosse fundamentalmente alheia ao judaísmo. Tão extraordinária é a similitude, que quase poderia parecer que os Evangelhos foram compostos singela e exclusivamente de materiais conteúdos no Talmude e no Midrash. Idem, pp. 388 e 389. Ainda que não são tão radicais como os eruditos judeus recém mencionados, muitos comentaristas cristãos citam numerosos paralelos na literatura rabínica, criando assim a impressão de que Jesus realmente ensinou poucas coisas que não fossem familiares para o pensamento judeu. Ver pp. 97 a 101. Não se pode negar que há paralelismos notáveis. Mas não se deduz necessariamente que Jesus tomou seus ensinos morais da literatura rabínica. A comparação mais extensa jamais feita entre o NT e a literatura judaica é a que efetuaram Strack e Billerbeck em sua monumental obra de 4.102 páginas publicada em alemão Kommentar'' zum Neuen Testament aus Talmud und Midrasch'' no ano 1922. Já que estes autores sem dúvida são as autoridades máximas neste tema, resulta interessante notar suas observações e conclusões, as quais aparecem num epílogo aos comentários do Sermão do Monte tomo I, pp. 470 a 474. Fazem notar que, com a exceção do que disse Hillel, os paralelos com o Sermão do Monte atribuído por nome a rabinos, são todos de mestres rabínicos que viveram depois do tempo de Jesus. É possível argumentar na contramão desta conclusão dizendo que muitos ditos, que se atribuem a autores posteriores, são de origem mais antiga, pelo qual poderiam ter servido como fonte para os ensinos de Jesus. No entanto, Strack e Billerbeck respeitam a regra bem estabelecida de que um dito que se lhe atribui a certo autor pertence em realidade ao erudito cujo nome leva, sempre que não possa provar-se de boa fonte que esse dito já existia antes. Quando se aplica esta regra aos ensinos do Sermão do Monte, imediatamente se comprova que a grande maioria delas deve atribuir-se a Jesus, pois ele viveu antes que os eruditos a quem se lhe atribuem estes ensinos na literatura rabínica. Não se nega que alguns destes ditos puderam ter sido mais antigos, mas tem de ser responsabilidade do que assim o crê o encontrar a evidência de que cada dito provia em realidade de uma época anterior. Examinemos por um momento o outro lado do problema. Até que ponto pôde ter sido o ensino de Jesus origem para alguns dos ditos da literatura rabínica? Strack e Billerbeck tomam em conta evidências de que os mais antigos eruditos rabinos tanaíticos, quem viveram pelo ano 100 d. C., conheciam bem algumas dos ensinos de Jesus. Por exemplo, a afirmação de Mateus 5: 17 surgem numa disputa entre Gamaliel II 90 d. C. e um cristão Talmude Shabbath 116a, 116b. Não se pode medir a influência que teve Jesus no desenvolvimento do pensamento judaico, sobretudo durante esses primeiros anos quando a sinagoga e a igreja estiveram muito relacionadas uma com a outra. A seguinte citação poderia ser considerada como uma apreciação justa da situação: Se chegou até o ponto de sugerir, ainda que dificilmente possa provar-se alguma vez, que as críticas feitas por Jesus, em tempos posteriores quando sua origem se tinha esquecido, poderiam ter jogado algum papel no desenvolvimento do código judaico que foi tomando a forma da Mishnah e o Talmude. ''H. D. A. Major, T. W. Manson, e C. J. Wright, The Mission and Message of Jesus, 1938, p. 304''. Quando se recorda que a porcentagem de ditos rabínicos que não se baseiam, total ou parcialmente, no texto bíblico é mínimo, não se deve surpreender que possam achar-se paralelos entre estes ditos e os de Jesus, quem deu as Escrituras do AT. Quando os homens piedosos de todas as épocas permitiram que influísse neles o Espírito que tinha inspirado o AT, seus ditos refletiram a luz do céu. Em verdade, esta observação explica por que os filósofos que trabalharam fora do âmbito da religião revelada, tais como Confúcio e Platão, com freqüência expuseram elevados ideais. Jesus é a luz verdadeira, que ilumina todo homem. João 1: 9; DTN, p. 430. Ainda que se possam assinalar paralelos entre os ditos de Jesus e os dos rabinos judeus, ao mesmo tempo há diferenças importantes, segundo o mostram Strack e Billerbeck. Nenhum erudito judeu deixou tal multidão de ditos religiosos e morais como o fez Jesus. Nenhum rabino judeu pôde expressar seus ditos na forma breve e autorizada que tanto se admira nos ensinos de Jesus. Sobretudo, nenhum erudito judeu posterior teve as mesmas metas que tivesse Jesus e nisto consiste a principal diferença, apesar de todos os paralelos. Jesus se declarou enfaticamente contrário à doutrina farisaica da salvação pelas obras e ensinou peremptoriamente que a justiça legalista era insuficiente. Ao mesmo tempo, mostrou a seu povo um novo caminho que leva a uma justiça mais elevada. A literatura rabínica proporciona uma evidência carregada de que a religião dos judeus, bem como a expunham os rabinos, era uma religião em que a redenção depende de si mesmo. Por outra parte, a religião de Cristo não se centra em determinada coleção de verdades e ensinos éticos, senão só em Jesus, em sua pessoa e em seu ministério. A importância espiritual dos ensinos de Jesus não se deve medir meramente por seus grandes princípios morais. Muitos destes já tinham sido expostos no AT ou nos ditos do homem que, em diferentes graus, tinham sido iluminados pela luz do céu. Mas Cristo falou como nunca homem tinha falado e com uma autoridade que exigia que se lhe prestasse atendimento. O que distingue claramente a nosso Senhor é o fato de que Ele é divino e os outros mestres tão só foram humanos. Jesus não veio só dizer aos homens como deviam viver, senão a dar-lhes o poder necessário para viver essa vida. Não só veio para mostrar aos seres humanos que o pecado é mau e que a justiça é a verdadeira meta da vida, senão veio apagar os pecados passados e a dar aos homens a justiça proveniente do céu. Isto não podia fazer os mestres humanos. No máximo podiam assinalar aos homens um caminho melhor. Mas Jesus é o caminho, e a verdade, e a vida João 14: 6. Cristo nos foi feito por '''Deus sabedoria, justificativa, santificação e redenção. I Corintios 1: 30. Jesus ''é a luz verdadeira João 1: 9''. O é a fonte de toda verdadeira luz, e não o reflexo da luz de outros'' '''João 1: 9; 5: 35''. Tudo o que é bom e enobrecedor se originam Nele e leva a Ele8. Havia ocasiões em que Cristo falava com uma autoridade que fazia com que Suas palavras penetrassem com irresistível força, com um senso avassalador da grandeza Daquele que falava, e os instrumentos humanos recuavam até a insignificância em comparação com Aquele que estava diante deles. Eles eram profundamente movidos; seu espírito tinha a impressão de que Ele repetia um mandamento vindo da mais excelente glória. Ao Ele convidar as pessoas para ouvir, sentiam-se fascinadas, arrebatadas, e sobrevinha-lhes a convicção. Cada palavra encontrava lugar, e os ouvintes criam e recebiam as palavras a que não tinham poder de resistir. Cada palavra por Ele proferida parecia aos ouvintes como a vida de Deus. Ele dava provas de que era a luz do mundo e a autoridade da igreja, reivindicando preeminência sobre todos eles9. ---- 1 CBASD, vol. 4, p. 1.051. 2 CBASD, vol. 4, p. 1.051. 3 Caminhando com Jesus No Monte das Bem Aventuranças, MM 2001, George R. Knight, CPB, p. 27. 4 CBASD, vol. 5, p. 317. 5 Comentário ao Novo Testamento, Mateus, vol. 1, William Barclay. Editora Clie, pp. 118 e 119. 6 ONTIVV, Russell Norman Champlin, Ph. D. Vol. 1, p. 304. 7 Caminhando com Jesus No Monte das Bem Aventuranças, MM 2001, George R. Knight, CPB, p. 28. 8 CBASD, vol. 5, p. 350 a 352. 9 Manuscrito 118, 1905.